Text Me
by RachRox12
Summary: A series of texts between Eli and Clare. Another chapter has been added, so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Texts serious or not?

**Text me.**

Summary: Just some texts between Clare and Eli.

First Text

Eligold93: Hey Edwards.

Clarebear77: What Eli.

Eligold93: y so angry, u no love me no more?

Clarebear77: the answer is yes.

Eligold93: If u just heard a crack just now, that was my heart breaking.

Clarebear77: Drama queen.

Eligold93: Yes that is me, Elijah Goldsworthy: Drama queen extradoinaire!

Clarebear77: smiley face.

Eligold93: smiley face What r u doing now?

Clarebear77: Burning all the pictures of you.

Eligols93: But I look so good in all of those!

Clarebear77: That's exactly why I'm burning them.

Eligold93: Fine burn them I'll just have to email you more.

Clarebear77: What about u.

Eligold93: you know The usual stealing old ladies purses.

Clarebear77: Having fun?

Eligold93: Yep I made one lady cry. Victory is mine!

Clarebear77: Well done my little old lady scarer.

Eligold93: Ok what are you really doing?

Clarebear77: h/w u?

Eligold93: Same. Bored?

Clarebear77: Completely, u?

Eligold93: A little, I'm so excited about seeing Ms. Dawes tomorrow!

Clarebear77: Awwwww young/old love!

Eligold93: I knew from the moment I met her we were meant to be.

Clarebear77: Aren't you just the sweetest little Goth I've met.

Second text:

Eligold93: Like my essay?

Clarebear77: It was alright.

Eligold93: What! That essay's a masterpiece; I'm like Shakespeare only better.

Clarebear77: Well aren't you modest.

Eligold93: I can't help that I'm just that amazing.

Clarebear77: Whatever you say.

Eligold93: You jealous I'm so super awesome?

Clarebear77: Completely.

Eligold93: Knew it, c u tomorrow.

Clarebear77: Yep.

Third text:

Eligold93: I wuv u!

Clarebear77: I wuv u too my little Goth bear.

Eligold93: Wanna do something tomorrow?

Clarebear77: Depends on when, where, what and why.

Eligold93: why why?

Clarebear77: I wanna know why you want to do something.

Eligold93: Did you not read the first text I sent you?

Clarebear77: Yeah I read it.

Eligold93: Ok, because I love you.

Clarebear77: Ok, I guess we could do something.

Eligold93: Yay!

Clarebear77: Yay indeed.

Fourth text:

Clarebear77: If you had any super power ever what would it be? Answer me truthfully.

Eligold93: That's a tough question.

Clarebear77: That it is.

Eligold93: I would want to have super strength.

Clarebear77: Why?

Eligold93: Because tough guys get the bitches.

Clarebear77: Yeah.

Eligold93: Is that what you look for in a guy?

Clarebear77: yeah, the more musclier they are the more I like them.

Eligold93: That's a reasonable answer.

Clarebear77: Of course it is I said it.

Eligold93: How true.

Fifth text:

Eligold93: What is your favourite food?

Clarebear77: Spaghetti Bolognaise, yours.

Eligold93: Hot fudge Clare.

Clarebear77: You mean I'm your favourite food!

Eligold93: Yep, I would eat you any day.

Clarebear77: smiley face

Sixth text:

Eligold93: Will you marry me?

Clarebear77: Yes I will.

Eligold93: Sweet! How is our wedding going to be?

Clarebear77: I'm thinking we go to Vegas and get hitched there.

Eligold93: Nice, I'll pick you up in an hour, I gotta get some things.

Clarebear77: Ok see you then.

**It's up to you to decide if they were kidding or not. Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2 More texts

**Text Me**

Summary: I decided to do another chapter because I had a rush of inspiration.

First text:

Clarebear77: I have to tell you something important

Eligold93: What?

Clarebear77: I don't know how to type this but I lied when I said I liked corn. : (

Eligold93: I can't believe it, I feel like I don't know you anymore.

Clarebear77: I feel terrible

Eligold93: Well you should you lied to me

Clarebear77: Please forgive me

Eligold93: I don't know

Clarebear77: Please, with a cherry on top

Eligold93: Ok, if you rub my feet and feed me grapes

Clarebear77: Eli

Eligold93: You lied to me

Clarebear77: Fine

**Sorry that was pretty shitty**

Second text:

Eligold93: Finish this sentence: The one person I love and picture the rest of my life with is...

Clarebear77: Leonardo DiCaprio

Eligold93: Seriously?

Clarebear77: Who else would there be?

Eligold93: Hello, me your boyfriend

Clarebear77: I guess you're a close second

Eligold93: How am I second to Leonardo DiCaprio?

Clarebear77: Well, Leo has muscles, and to be honest you're a little bit pudgy

Eligold93: FAT! I have an amazing body! Have you seen me shirtless?

Clarebear77: Eli...Calm down

Eligold93: How can I when you say I'm fat?

Clarebear77: I said pudgy not fat

Eligold93: Oh...well then I guess that's ok. I love you

Clarebear77: Love you too

Third text:

Clarebear77: I had the weirdest dream last night.

Eligold93: Really what happened?

Clarebear77: You were a girl and I was calling you Ellie and you and Adam were making out.

Eligold93: Wow you have issues

Clarebear77: I know right

Eligold93: Can I come over?

Clarebear77: Sorry KC's here and we're kind of busy.

Eligold93: Doing what?

Clarebear77: He's showing me his sticker collection; he just got Terry the turtle! : )

Eligold93: Oh my god! Terry turtle! I've been trying to find one for a month now!

Clarebear77: He's a lucky one

Eligold93: Yeah have fun

Fourth Text:

Eligold93: Can I come over?

Clarebear77: No

Eligold93: Why not?

Clarebear77: Because I'm doing homework

Eligold93: Come on! We could you know. ; )

Clarebear77: Sound fun

Fifth text:

Eligold93: I'll be the black side

Clarebear77: You're always the black side!

Eligold93: So what?

Clarebear77: Fine doesn't matter; I'm still going to beat you

Eligold93: No way, I'm the king of chess. : )

Clarebear77: Whatever see you soon

Eligold93: Prepare to lose, bye

Sixth text:

Eligold93: I love you so much I would make you breakfast in bed everyday

Clarebear77: Well, I love you so much I would paint your nails black for you

Eligold93: Well I love you so much I would hug you and never let you go

Clarebear77: Well, I love you so much I would reconsider my abstinence pledge for you

**2 minutes later**

Eligold93: Well, I love you more!

Clarebear77: I love you more and I won

Eligold93: I love you more and you did not win

Clarebear77: I love you more and you couldn't think of anymore reasons why you love me more

Eligold93: But I love you more than words can express

Clarebear77: I know come over

Eligold93: Will do

**Reviews please, I have to say these are really crappy but I'm posting them anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3 Some More Texts

**Text Me**

**First text**

Eligold93: Hey Clarey Fairy wanna do something tonite?

Clarebear77: Sorry already have plans.

Eligold93: Doing what?

Clarebear77: Homework, then Fitz is coming over

Eligold93: What!

Clarebear77: I know I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.

Eligold93: You chose to do homework over me!

Clarebear77: Yeah sorry

Eligold93: That's ok, see you tomorrow.

**Second Text**

Eligold93: Goodie two shoes!

Clarebear77: Emo boy!

Eligold93: Prude!

Clarebear77: Pretty boy!

4 minutes later

Eligold93: Gerbil?

Clarebear77: Freak!

Eligold93: and I'm out you win love you goodnight

Clarebear77: Yay! And love you too goodnight

**Third Text**

Clarebear77: Is there something you wanna tell me?

Eligold93: Uh, no?

Clarebear77: Ok then explain to me why I found a Hannah Montana album in Morty.

2 minutes later

Eligold93: I was looking after it for Adam.

Clarebear77: Liar!

Eligold93: Ok Ok! I like Hannah Montana.

Clarebear77: Weirdo.

Eligold93: Well Adam likes Selena Gomez!

Clarebear77: So?

Eligold93: What do you mean so? That's girly music too

Clarebear77: Yeah but Selena Gomez's music rocks.

**Fourth Text**

Clarebear77: Wow, they told you just now.

AdamT89: Yeah, I mean I knew my mum always liked him and I thought I looked like him and all.

Clarebear77: Wow I still can't believe your uncle is your bio dad.

AdamT89: Yeah and I swear I saw my dad let out a relieved breath too

Clarebear77: That sucks

**Fifth Text**

Eligold93: I love you

Clarebear77: You do?

Eligold93: Yep, do you love me too?

Clarebear77: Eli, I was planning on telling you before this, but I don't really like you that way anymore

Eligold93: What!

Clarebear77: Kidding I love you too

Eligold93: You were joking?

Clarebear77: Yes

Eligold93: Well ok then, don't do it again.

Clarebear77: I won't

Eligold93: Well good.

Clarebear77: Good

Eligold83: good

Clarebear77: Good and bye

Eligold93: Yeah bye.

**Review please, these were pretty bad but whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4 Texts Text Texts

**Text Me**

**First text**

Clarebear77: Morty's going to be fine.

Eligold93: Can you even drive yet?

Clarebear77: It can't be too hard to drive a hearse

Eligold93: Fine but be back at 4pm ok

Clarebear77: 4ish got it!

Eligold93: 4.00!

Clarebear77: 4.01

Eligold93: Clare!

Clarebear77: Eli calm down

**Second text**

Clarebear77: I need Morty for a little longer

Eligold93: You need more time because you wrecked Morty and need to take him to the shop.

Clarebear77: You are so suspicious! Morty is fine but we need it longer

Eligold93: Because you scratched him against something and need to get him fixed, should have known better

Clarebear77: Thanks babe! Love you! : D

**Third text**

Eligold93: Why is Leonardo DiCaprio better than me?

Clarebear77: He doesn't ask pointless questions.

Eligold93: Please answer my question seriously please

Clarebear77: I just did

Eligold93: Why else?

Clarebear77: ok fine I like Leonardo DiCaprio because he's hot and a talented actor but I love you because your hot and I secretly like it when you get jealous.

Eligold93: Great now I feel bad

Clarebear77: Sorry but maybe if you came over and make me feel better that you don't trust me?

Eligold93: Be there in five

Clarebear77: YAY!

**Fourth Text**

Eligold93: I love you

Clarebear77: I love you too

Eligold93: Good thing that's over now

Clarebear77: Yeah now we don't have to say it until tomorrow morning

**Fifth Text**

Clarebear77: Why can't I have coffee?

Eligold93: Because it will kill you eventually

Clarebear77: Yeah it will EVENTUALLY

Eligold93: Not the point

Clarebear77: Then what is?

Eligold93: Coffee will kill you

Clarebear77: But I'd die happy

Eligold93: But I would be depressed and sad and also very mad

Clarebear77: You made a rhyme

Eligold93: Be reasonable

Clarebear77: Fine, but I do get to eat what I want right?

Eligold93: That reminds me

Clarebear77: Going now

**These aren't as funny as the others but what can you do?**


	5. Chapter 5 To text or not to text

**Text Me**

**More texts, the first one is set when Clare and Eli are just friends.**

**First Text**

Eligold93: Adam my friend tomorrows the day

AdamT89: You and Clare?

Eligold93: Yep, I'm going to hug her

AdamT89: About time

**Second Text**

AdamT89: You think she'll like it?

Clarebear77: Yes Fiona will love the party

AdamT89: Really? But what if she doesn't like the drink selections?

Clarebear77: Adam, I love you but if you ask me if I'm sure Fiona will love something again, I will kill you.

AdamT89: Ok, but what if she realises she doesn't like me anymore?

1 minute later

AdamT89: Clare? You there?

**Review please, only two texts as I have no idea what to write, hope you enjoyed them as their really bad and not funny at all.**


End file.
